


One of his 'lost' boys

by elaiel



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: Clint took in David’s spiked blond hair, pale skin, yellow eyes and fangs.  “You haven’t changed much.” He offered. The leather trench coat, combat boots and knowing smirk David was wearing reminded him weirdly of Fury.David chuckled. “Being a vampire will do that to you.” He replied. “You grew up a lot.”Clint shrugged. “It happens.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	One of his 'lost' boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lands of Magic challenge 509 "Big Bang Pt 2" inspired by Magicrubbish inspiration post "Vampires - Demonic Angels of Night"

The gun was pointed at him, unwavering. Clint’s bow hung limply at his side, he was out of arrows. 

“Your loyalty to SHIELD, even after its fall, is rather pointless don’t you think?”

Clint was silent. The Hydra operative was evidently one of the more senior ones left.

“No famous last words?” The man taunted him, gesturing slightly with his gun.

Clint sighed, despite the additional time gifted him by this moron’s tendency to monologue, death seemed inevitable. The Hydra operative gave a slight shrug and steadied his aim. 

As the man’s shoulders tensed, a blur of blonde hair and black leather hit him with a crunch of bone and a following tearing sound. Clint stepped back, the reaction instinctive as the new arrival hunched over the now obviously dead or dying Hydra member. The figure stood and wiped his mouth on his cuff. Clint’s eyes widened. 

“David.” He said in surprise.

David grinned at him and threw him the man’s guns, before whirling to take out the other Hydra members. Clint swiped the gun out of the air and shot three in quick succession as David killed the remaining four in a flurry of movement.

“Clint.” David stood, licking his lips.”Long time, no see.”

Clint took in David’s spiked blond hair, pale skin, yellow eyes and fangs. “You haven’t changed much.” He offered. The leather trench coat, combat boots and knowing smirk David was wearing reminded him weirdly of Fury.

David chuckled. “Being a vampire will do that to you.” He replied. “You grew up a lot.”

Clint shrugged. “It happens.”

“It doesn’t have to.” David replied. His face morphed back into a more human aspect. “I gave you the option like I gave all my children.”

Clint smiled. “Your Lost Boys.” He replied with a grin. “I wouldn’t have survived without you.” He admitted. “But you left.”

David sighed. “I wouldn’t have been able to stay with the circus forever.” David told him. He sat on a crate, left up against the wall. “People notice you don’t age eventually if you live in a community. You could have come.”

“And leave Barney?” Clint asked. 

David snorted. “He was a loser, destined for trouble.” He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a petrol lighter.

Clint gave him a rueful look as David lit his cigarette.

“What happened?” David asked him.

“I refused to get involved in a burglary, he set me up for a murder, then they gave me a kicking and left me for dead.”

David hissed angrily.

“You look extra pale.” Clint noted. “You should finish your dinner.” He gestured at the Hydra agents. At least two were still partly alive, groaning on the floor.

David nodded, taking a deep pull on his cigarette before grinding it out under his boot. He stood, hauled up a man and bit into his neck. Clint took the time to collect all of the weapons. Picking up his arrows would not endear him to David, notwithstanding the fact they were carbon fibre, not wood.

By the time David had finished eating, Clint had pulled out his medical kit and cleaned up most of his minor wounds, sat on the crate David had left. David took a moment to wipe his face on the dead man’s jacket before walking over to sit down next to Clint where he was packing the supplies back into his kit. 

“How come you’re here?” Clint asked him.

“Chance.” David replied. “I caught a familiar smell on the wind, followed it here to find you cornered.”

Clint turned his head to look at David. “Not intentional.” He grimaced. “I’m mostly retired now.”

“I know.” David said.

“Keeping track of me?” Clint asked with a frown.

David shrugged. “I keep track of all my...family, kiddo.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Not a kid anymore.”

“Still younger than me,” David countered, then added, “you did well, good career, nice family, good friends.”

Clint rounded on him suspiciously.

“Hey!” David said, putting his hands up. “I wouldn’t, they’re family.” He said seriously. “Gotta look out for family.”

Clint relaxed back against the wall. “If you’re one of us…” He started.

David grinned. “Yeah,” he agreed, “you’re always one of us.” 

Clint stood. “I gotta call this in.” He pulled out his phone. “I was attacked, then assisted by an unknown mutant who then ran.”

David nodded and stood. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, an old receipt.  “You got a pen?”

Clint handed him a pen from his pocket and David scribbled a number on it. 

“Cellphone.” He said shortly, handing it to Clint. “Don’t be a stranger.”

And with a leap and a rush of wind, he was gone, into the sky.


End file.
